AS VAL
}} The AS VAL 'is a Russian Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 15 or can be purchased with credits '(CR). History The AS Val was designed by TsNIITochMash in the late 1980s as a specialized weapon for the Russian special forces. It is officially designated as an Assault Rifle. Due to the nature of operations the Russian personnel usually carries out, they are in need of powerful, suppressed, and shorter-ranged weapons. Initially, this weapon was based on the AK platform, fitted with an integral suppressor and supplied with subsonic ammunition. The AS VAL can use the AK and SVU's universal side mount. Being a short ranged, Close Quarters Combat (CQC) focused Assault Rifle, the AS VAL is made to be small and more compact with a folding stock, unlike its sniper version, the VSS Vintorez, which uses a fixed, wooden Dragunov SVD stock. The AS VAL is currently used by the Special forces and reconnaissance divisions of the Russian Army, as well as the MVD and FSB special forces.http://guns.wikia.com/wiki/AS_%22Val%22 Guns Wikia - AS "Val" It is a popular gun and well liked by many who use it due to being reliable and accurate. In-Game General Information The AS VAL is a powerful Assault Rifle. Its Time To Kill (TTK)'' is relatively short compared to other weapons in its class, due to its moderately high damage and fast Rate of Fire (RoF) of 900 RPM, thus making it one of the fastest killing automatic weapons in the game. However, the AS VAL also comes with some disadvantages. It has an abrupt vertical recoil, and an integrated suppressor meaning the user cannot mount any barrel attachments. As grips alone cannot reduce the recoil enough, most would not consider the AS VAL a controllable weapon. As a result, the SR-3M will be a more versatile weapon to use. On the other hand, the AS VAL does have a relatively tight bullet spread, especially while firing from the hip. Also, it is unlocked at a much lower level than the SR-3M. The integral suppressor does decrease muzzle velocity, and therefore not recommended for use at medium to long range due to increased drop. Another drawback of the AS VAL is its magazine size of 20 rounds. Combine with the small magazine with its fast 900 RPM, ammunition can be burned quickly in the hands of an inexperienced player. However, this can be negated somewhat as it is the only gun that has the Extended Magazine attachment option, adding 10 more cartridges into the magazine. 'Usage & Tactics' ''See also: Community Assault Rifle Strategy When using the AS VAL, go for stealthy close to medium range one-on-one duels, flank behind enemy lines, and shoot enemies grouped in a Close Quarters Combat (CQC) choke point, as reloading multiple times is a must to kill a scattered group of hostiles. Even with good trigger control, an entire magazine could be wasted on just one enemy. But because of its low TTK, it excels greatly in CQC. A good tactic with the AS VAL would be ambushing enemies; it is guaranteed to shred anyone before they can react and the suppressor will prevent the user from drawing the attention of anyone further than 20 studs from them. This makes you effective as a stealth assassin, quickly popping out killing people, then moving to their next kill. It has the fastest tactical reload time out of all the primary weapons at 2.2 seconds, so this somewhat compensates for the small magazine size. However, it is not recommended to be used on the front lines unless you equip the Extended Magazine attachment, as the frequent reloads and this weapon's large ammo consumption will heavily punish you. The user should try to have battles on their terms, where they can optimize the outcome. Skilled players could use the AS VAL for long range if needed, considering it can kill an enemy at full health in just 5 shots, especially at low first shot recoil. Although this would not be effective nor recommended. Conclusion Overall, the AS VAL is a flanking, CQC orientated weapon; its high RoF and integral suppressor support the Assault Rifle in close battles. It is not recommended to use this weapon for longer ranges, as it has a somewhat high vertical recoil and low magazine size. However, with help from the Extended Magazine and Stubby or Angled Grip, the AS VAL could be used for longer ranges if needed, although engaging in CQC is still the more recommended approach. Pros & Cons Pros: * High RoF. * Low TTK. * Integral suppressor. * Quick reload time. * Able to use an Extended Magazine attachment. * Good hipfire accuracy. Cons: * Low magazine size for an Assault Rifle. * High ammunition consumption rate. * Medium to high vertical recoil. * Cannot equip Barrel attachments. * Low muzzle velocity of only 1500 studs/s. * Very short range compared to other Assault Rifles. Trivia * The AS VAL was the second weapon added into Phantom Forces that has an integral suppressor. * Like the MP5SD, Honey Badger, VSS Vintorez and AWS, the AS VAL cannot accept barrel attachments. * During the Alpha stage, this gun had a lower damage per shot (the damage range was 30-19). It was buffed to 33-20 later on. ** It was buffed again to 34->24 in the 0.6.0 version. This made the AS VAL one of the highest DPS guns in the game. * The VSS Vintorez, the DMR version of the AS VAL, was in the Alpha stage of Phantom Forces. In fact, originally, the AS VAL was introduced in Phantom Forces after the VSS Vintorez. The VSS also has a full auto fire mode, allowing for it to partially act like an AS VAL. * The AS VAL was originally classified as PDW, but was placed under the Assault Rifle category after update 0.9.0. ** This is likely due to the game being based on Battlefield 4. *After update 0.9.0, the AS VAL acquired a new reload animation, similar to its BF4 counterpart. *The AS VAL was the first weapon that could use an Extended Magazine attachment. ** As of now, the Glock 18 can now also use an Extended Magazine attachments, although it is called the 33Round Magazine. References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Assault Class Category:Assault Rifles Category:Integrally Suppressed Weapons